Saving Skitty
by TylerP615
Summary: Team Rocket steals May's Skitty and a certain green haired coordinator has to rescue it. To top it all off the group gets caught on a mountain during a blizzard and they have to make it to the upcoming poke'mon contest on time. ContestShipping.
1. Skitty Is Stolen

Saving Skitty

Disclaimer: I do not own poke'mon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. I normally only write Megaman fics but recently

I have gotten attached to Poke'mon so I've decided to write

a poke'mon fic. Now on with the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time we find our heroes Ash, Brock, May and Max traveling

in the mountains on there way to May's next Poke'mon contest.

"Hey guys don't you think we should take a break to have lunck" asked

Brock the oldest of the group. "Sure why don't we stop and eat here since

it will be kind of hard to eat once we start climing the mountain." replied

Ash. "Yeah sounds good to me" commented May as she sat down on a

large gray rock. "Come on lets eat" said Max as he sat down next to May.

Everyone caught up in eating failed to notice Team Rockets meowth balloon

sneak up on them from behind anf extend a large robotic hand.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. All we have to do is grab Pikachu

with our hand while they are all distracted" laughed James. "Ha-Ha-Ha you

said it Jimmy Boy" replied Meowth as he grabbed the controls to the

extendable hand. Meowth took aim and extended the hand snatching

Pikachu. "Pi Pikachu Pi" yelped Pikachu as the hand grabbed it.

"What Team Rocket" yelled Ash, Brock, May and Max at the same time.

"Hey gimme back Pikachu" hollered Ash as he chased the fleeing balloon.

"Oh no you don't. Skitty use Assist" yelled May as she threw a Poke Ball

into the air. Skitty came out of it's poke ball and used Assist witch turned

into silver wind. The silver wind broke the arm of the hand and released

Pikachu. "Aurgh change of plans get that Skitty. Go Seviper" barked

Jesse mad they lost Pikachu. "Go get em Cacnea" said James as he

released his poke'mon. "Seviper use Poison Tail" "Cacnea Needle Arm"

"Go Corphish. Use Bubble Beam" hollered Ash as he released Corphish.

Corphish hit both of Team Rockets poke'mon sending them crashing to

the ground. "Go skitty use Double Slap on Seviper" May ordered. Skitty

jumped right at Seviper but right as skitty was about to attack Meowth

used a net to catch it. "Ha this one is in the bag. Lets get out of here."

"Cacnea sandstorm" commanded James. The sandstorm died down

just in time for the group to see Team Rocket drift off into the horizon.

"No Skitty" wailed May as Team Rocket floated out of site and up

into the mountains. "Don't worry we'll get skitty back" said Brock.

"Yeah lets hurry and chase Team Rocket down they couldn't have

gotten that far." said Max as he pulled his poke'nav from his pocket.

"Look at the poke'nav map. The mountains cover a large vast area

and they are know for their unprodictable weather. The weather should

slow them down and give us a chance to catch up to them as long as

we don't get stalled by the weather" stated Max. "Good idea Max and

being on foot means we won't get slowed down as much as Team Rocket

since they are in a balloon." replied Brock. "Well then what are we waiting

for let's go get skitty" shouted May. About an hour later the group reached

the base of the mountain and still had not found a trace of Team Rocket

or their balloon. "Man it feels like we have been searching for hours and

still no sign of them" groaned May as she sat down on a hollow log.

"Relax we will find them eventually" said Brock also siting down.

"Yeah we will get them sooner or later they couldn't have gotten to

far away" replied Max. "I hope you're right" commented May.

"Hey what is that on the horizon" commented Jesse. "I think it's

a blizzard" replied James. About ten minutes later Team Rocket

run into the blizzard and crash into a cliff. "Ow that hurt" moaned Meowth

"You're not kidding" Answered Jesse and James at the same time.

"Hey we better check on Skitty" said Meowth. As soon as Meowth opened

the bag Skitty jumped out and started to chase it's tail." "Hey Skitty come

back here" yelled Jesse. Team Rocket was so busy chasing after Skitty

to notice another person walk up. "Hey what are you doing with that Skitty?"

asked the person. "Hey who are you?" inquired James. "Well if you must

know I'm Drew, Poke'mon coordinator" replied Drew flipping his hair." "Now

give me that Skitty" "No way Go Seviper wrap attack" "Go Cacnea pin missle"

"Go Roselia Magical Leaf" commanded Drew. Roselia fired a barrage of glowing

white leaves at Team Rocket whitch hit them and sent them flying. "Now to find

May and return this Skitty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you thing. Please review. Next chapter up in 2-3 days.

See ya next time. TylerP615


	2. Skitty and The Blizzard

Saving Skitty

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own poke'mon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Answers

Alisi Thorndyke: Glad you like it. I didn't know this

was going to be such a big hit.

BlackRosePoison-Orchid: I'm happy you like the fic. I'm going

to try to make this a little bit funny.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Now back to the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saving Skitty---Chapter 2---The Blizzard

After another two and a half hours of searching for Skitty our

heroes are taking a break to look at the weather. "Uh oh this

looks very bad." commented Brock. "What looks bad?" asked

Max. "The weather. Look at those clouds i'm no weather man

but i'm sure we're in for a nasty blizzard." "Oh no what about

Skitty all alone with Team Rocket and with a blizzard drawing

closer and closer every second no less." whined May as she

looked at the ominous black and grey clouds coming down

from the mountain. "I know we have to hurry and find Skitty."

replied Ash.

"Man where could they be I feel like I've been searching

for hours." commented Drew. "Rose Rose Roselia." "Huh

what is it Roselia" asked Drew. All of a sudden Roselia

took off down a rocky trail leading to the bottom of the mountain.

"Roselia wait a second!" yelled Drew but Roselia kept on

going down the trail until it stopped near a clearing at the

base of the mountain. Drew caught up a minute later and looked

into the clearing and saw Ash, Brock, May and Max. "Wow you

found them Roselia good work." said Drew as he walked leasurely

into the clearing. "Well it's about time I found you." said Drew in

a cocky voice. "Drew we don't have time for you right now." replied

May. "Ok I guess you don't have time for me or your Skitty so I'll

be leaving now." remarked Drew as he walked off with Skitty on his

shoulder. "Hey give me Skitty." yelled May as she ran up to Drew

and grabbed Skitty.

"Oh Skitty I'm so glad you are alright." May practically screached.

"Hey Drew haw did you end up with Skitty anyway." inquired Ash.

Drew tells them about everything that happened. "Thanks for

helping Skitty." May said as she walked up to him. "Yeah sure." replied

Drew as he flipped his hair "I've got to say it takes a really pathetic

coordinator to get her poke'mon stolen by weaklings like Team Rocket."

"Hey you take that back." yelled May as they started to bicker.

Fortunatly they were interupted by a strong gust of wind.

Oh no the blizzard is almost here we beetter find shelter." screamed

Brock trying to make himself heard over the wind. " Where can we

find shelter on this mountain?" asked May. "I know of a cave not to

far from here. We should go there." hollered Drew as he walked up

th mountain. About ten minutes later our hereos arrived at the cave.

Brock suddenly spoke up when they reached the cave. "We should

collect some firewood before the blizzard hits." "You're right lets go

get some firewood. Corphish I choose you." yelled Ash. "Now Corphish

use crabhammer to knock down some branches." ordered Ash.

After another ten muinutes they had enough firewood and ran to the

cave. They made it just a the blizzard struck. "Wow that was to close

for comfort." commented Max.

Suddenly wind and snow startrd to blow into the cave. "Oh no we

have to find a way to block this snow." yelled Brock before a wall of

snow and ice knocked him over. "I'll handle this. Masqurain use bubble

then ice beam on the cave entrance. ordered Drew. Masqurain covered

the entrance with bubbles then frose them solid with ice beam creating

a solid wall of ice at least four inches thick. "Wow quick thinking Drew."

commented May. "Well what did you expect." said Drew as he flipped

his hair. "Now time to build a fire." said Ash creating a pile of wood in

the center of the cave. "Torcoal use flamethrower on the wood." commanded

Ash. "Tor Torcoal." exclaimed the pokemon as it unleashed a beam of

fire igniting the wood. "Great job." said ash. Torcoal became so happy

it blew soot in every direction. "Ah my hair look what you've done."

shouted Drew as he used his hand to brush off all of the soot.

"Whoops sorry about that Drew." said Ash sitting down. "Guys we have

a problem." Brock said getting every ones attention. "what is it?" questioned

Max. "There is five of us but only enough room for four sleeping bags."

replied Brock.

"You're kidding!"exclaimed May. " Nope i'm afraid that someone is

going to have to share a sleeping bag." remarked Brock. (Three guesses who)

"Not me!" Ash, Brock and Max shouted at the same time. "Well May and

Drew looks like you two will share." laughed Max. "Why me." Drew and

May said in syncronisation. "Well you two have fun and try not to do

anything while you sleep." snickered Ash as he and the others went to

sleep. "You will pay for that Ash." yelled Drew as he went to sleep next

to May.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok how did you like it. Next chapter will be posted in 2-3 days.

You know the drill. Read and Review. The next chapter will

be about the Poke'mon Contest.

Till next time, TylerP615


End file.
